


Art for Words I'll Never Say by brochestersintheimpala

by matchboximpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboximpala/pseuds/matchboximpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the next four years Sam and Dean will struggle to come to terms with the hidden feelings revealed in Sam's journal. At the point when Sam has almost moved on, Dean shows up in the middle of the night whisking him away back to the life he thought he left behind and reawakening all the emotions he so desperately tried to push away, causing both Sam and Dean to finally confront the feelings between them head-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Words I'll Never Say by brochestersintheimpala

**Author's Note:**

> This is an epic story by [brochestersintheimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brochestersintheimpala/pseuds/brochestersintheimpala) and I encourage you to go [ read it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4761533?view_full_work=true) right now!
> 
> Many thanks once again to [sophiap](http://sophiap.livejournal.com/), who provided excellent suggestions for improving the banner. And thanks to my author for collaborating with me on the art ideas. And finally, thanks to the mods for running this challenge.

Story banner:

 

Font used for diary entries is Daniel by Daniel Midgley (1001freefonts.com)  
Font in banner is Immortal by apostrophic labs (fontsquirrel.com)

The dividers created for the story are spoilery-ish and are behind a cut in my [Livejournal post](http://matchboximpala.livejournal.com/210686.html).


End file.
